Unfaithful
by WrestlingGirl91
Summary: She loves John, but she is cheating on him with his best friend. John knows exactly what she is doing, and every time she leaves it kills him. But he loves her so he doesn't say anything. Will she become tired of hurting him and finally end the affair?


**Well, I would like to start by saying that I will miss John Cena very very much, and I still can not believe he is gone. I was at the show Monday night, and was seriously trying to force myself not to cry when he was saying goodbye to everyone. And how about that hug between him and Randy? Was that not amazing or what? Not to mention what he did to Barrett and preventing him from taking Orton's title. On that note, I can not believe Miz is now champion. I really thought that he was going to be the first person to lose when cashing in the MITB. But at least he's champion and not Barrett. There is no doubt in my mind that Randy will get his title back. He's just that amazing. **

**On to the story, I, sadly, do not own anyone except for my personal character. As much as I would love to own Orton and Cena, I don't. They belong to the WWE. Hope you enjoy! **

**Unfaithful-Rihanna**

_

* * *

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Why do I do keep doing this? I screwed up again. Story of my life though right? I try to do what's right, I WANT to do the right thing, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

All I feel anymore is sorrow. I guess that doing the WRONG thing is just what I'm good at. Wrong must really love having me for company.

I need to go home and rest. But I'm almost dreading it cause I know what will happen when I get there. 

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I walk up the steps and look in through the window, seeing him at the kitchen table still waiting for me. He's more than just a man. To most people they would say he's the perfect man. And I know that what we have is more than just love. When we're together everything is perfect and the sky is still blue.

But the clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone yet again. I just can't seem to stay true to him. And what's worse, is he knows it. He knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him to know that I'm happy with someone else.

I finally get the courage to walk in the door. He looks up from the table and smiles weakly at me, but I can see right through him. The color from his gone and he's got bags under his eyes. I can see him dying. 

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

I can't do this to him anymore, I don't WANT to do this to him anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why every time I leave, I see him die a little more inside.

"Hey Babe" He says trying to hide the hurt in his voice

"Hey Hun" I replied softly

"You're meeting go OK?"

"Yeah it was fine, Vince just wanted to go over some things for my new storyline." I lied

"Oh OK. You hungry?"

"Not really, I just wanna change, get in the shower, and go to bed."

"OK Babe"

I started to walk away and noticed he wasn't coming.

"You coming John?" I asked

"I'll be there in a minute I'm gonna clean up here"

I walked to the bathroom knowing the real reason he hadn't come with me. I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna feel like I'm taking away his life. I don't wanna feel like a murderer. 

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Here we are a week later. I can feel the tension in the air as I'm fixing my hair, preparing for yet another date.

I need to end this affair tonight. None of this is fair to John, he deserves so much better than this.

I walk out to the living room and see him sitting on the couch watching TV. As soon as he sees me he stands and I walk towards him.

"You leaving already?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yeah"

I see the look of pain on his face.

"You gonna be out late tonight?" He asks reluctantly.

"No, just hanging out with the girls for a little while" I lied.

I didn't have to lie. We both know perfectly well where I'm about to go. He knows I'm not being faithful to him and it kills him inside knowing that I'm happy with some other guy. At least he thinks I'm happy with him anyways. I see him dying, I can't keep doing this to him. 

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

I said goodbye to John and left the house. I had to force myself not to look back at him before I left. Cause if I had I would have lost it.

I don't wanna do this to him anymore. I Don't wanna the reason why every time I leave, he dies a little more inside.

I knew what I had to do. The only way I could make everything OK again was to end this affair once and for all.

I've hurt him enough already and I don't wanna hurt him again. I don't wanna take away his life any more than I already have. I don't wanna be a murderer. 

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

I walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted him. He looked good, as usual. This may be a little harder than I thought. But I was determined and it had to be done. I slowly walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hey Randy" I said, startling him a bit.

"Hey Babe" He said standing up to give me a kiss.

"We have to talk Randy" I said sitting down across from him

"What's wrong?"

"This has to end Randy. I can't do this to John anymore"

His face fell. He wasn't expecting this to happen.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were happy with the way things were?"

"I'm losing everything that matters to me Randy. And that's John. And all of this is killing him. Our love, his trust, it's all slipping away from me. I might as well take a gun and put it to his head and get it over with. I don't wanna do this anymore."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)  
_

"Babe come on don't do this, I don't wanna lose you."

I looked up at him and saw tears starting to form in his eyes. He doesn't ever cry.

"I don't wanna do this anymore Randy. I can't. I don't wanna be the reason that every time I walk out that door, I see him die a little more inside because he knows exact;y what I'm doing. He's you're best friend Randy. And he's my fiance."

He sighed before speaking again.

"I know you're right, I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"How do you think John feels Randy? I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be a murderer Randy. I'm sorry."

I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned towards the door and walked out, feeling like a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

When I got home John was in the shower. I quickly got undressed and snuck into the bathroom and got in the shower with him.

"Hey there Sexy" I said happily.

He seemed confused at first but quickly brushed it off. It had been a while since I called him that, or had even snuck into the shower to be with him. He turned to face me but still looked a little skeptical.

"Hey Baby, everything OK?"

"Yepp. Things are great now." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you so much John, and I'm sorry about everything that's happened. Things are gonna be different from now on. I promise you."

He looked me in the eyes, and saw the truth behind what I was saying. He leaned down and kissed me, and for the first time in a really long time, the butterflies that I used to get every time he kissed me, came back.


End file.
